


Trevor and the Battle for Hogwarts

by honey_wheeler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pets, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/pseuds/honey_wheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was tough being a toad, even under the best of circumstances. And being Neville Longbottom’s toad? Well, it wasn’t for the faint of heart, to put it mildly. Especially not when it landed you in the middle of a war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trevor and the Battle for Hogwarts

It was tough being a toad, even under the best of circumstances. There was the constant threat of being trampled. The pesky tendency of flippers to get pinched in doors and under chair legs. Not to mention the social stigma involved in being a toad, what with the unfounded fear of warts and all. And being Neville Longbottom’s toad? Well, it wasn’t for the faint of heart, to put it mildly. Especially not when it landed you in the middle of a war.

Trevor did his best to help. Jumped on a Death Eater here, poked one in the eye with a flipper there. He fetched a wand for Dean Thomas so he could fight (Dean had always snuck bits of pudding to him at supper – it was the least Trevor could do). He even rode a galloping desk into the fray, wind whistling in his ears as he scrabbled for purchase on the smooth wood.

The days after the battle were quiet and restful, mostly filled with clean up and much-needed recuperation. Still, Trevor found himself almost longing for some excitement – maybe a scuffle with a Death Eater, or at least a galloping desk. Instead he had to make do with the odd time or two he was compelled to fight free of Neville’s pocket before Neville collapsed on his bed in exhaustion and squashed him. It wasn’t perfect, but being a toad, you kind of have to take what you can get.


End file.
